


Can you take down my mirror... Please?

by CeezoCico



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: But like cools buds idk man, Episode Five, Familial Relationships, Family, Gee I really don't know how to tag, Gen, I wanted to see the scene where Rachel has to ask Dick to take down her mirror so here I am, Missing Scene, No spoilers so you're probably safe, Not really but you get, Platonic Relationships, Pure, So idk how to tag this but anyways, we stan a happy platonic relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeezoCico/pseuds/CeezoCico
Summary: "Rachel stared down her reflection, demonic eyes staring right back at her, words dripping from its mouth and into her ears like venom. She didn’t dare believe it was her in the mirror, no matter how much she knew it was. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be her. She gripped at her sheets, not daring to look away. Rachel blocked out its words, or at least tried her hardest to do so. But it sneered and sneered, breaking her apart, targeting her deepest fears and using it to tear her to shreds. It tried to get her to let go, to let it out. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt anybody. At least not more than she already had."We never got to see Rachel ask Dick to take down her mirror, here I am to fix that (with shitty ooc writing)





	Can you take down my mirror... Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this show is horrible but I love it and idk why help me.
> 
>  
> 
> I'mma be honest the pure Dick and Rachel moments are one of the only good things about this show.  
> They're both probably ooc rip.

Rachel stared down her reflection, demonic eyes staring right back at her, words dripping from its mouth and into her ears like venom. She didn’t dare believe it was her in the mirror, no matter how much she knew it was. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be her. She gripped at her sheets, not daring to look away. Rachel blocked out its words, or at least tried her hardest to do so. But it sneered and sneered, breaking her apart, targeting her deepest fears and using it to tear her to shreds. It tried to get her to let go, to let it out. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt anybody. At least not more than she already had.

Rachel bit her lip, she had to get it out. She had to get it away. But how? Rachel got up from the bed and started to slowly make her way over to the mirror. She knew it would be pointless to just break it, that didn’t work before, and she didn’t want to have to explain to Dick why she broke it.

Maybe she could just turn it around? That couldn’t be too hard, right? Rachel reached forward, hands moments away from grabbing the sides of the mirror before it started to scream. A scream so painful and so so loud. She stumbled back, retreating to the bed and finding herself frozen once again.

Okay, new plan… Maybe she could get someone else to take it down instead? Gar, Gar could take it down for her. But it was really late, he would probably be asleep already and she didn’t want to have to wake him up. And she doubted she could do it anyways… Gar was a deep sleeper, she learned that on the drive to the motel when he fell asleep on top of her and she was stuck like that for the next hour. She also found out on that trip that he had quite the snore.

So, Gar wasn’t an option. Kori? No, no, that woman was an amazing badass and would probably just want to melt the mirror… And Rachel did kinda want her to think she was also a cool badass too and fearing a mirror wouldn’t exactly make her seem like that.

That left one other person she could go to… Dick. This was either going to be really awkward… Or it would still be awkward, but she would immediately fall asleep and forget it ever happened. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the bed and made her way out of her motel room, not daring to even glance at it. Rachel locked the door on the way out. Was she scared of some shady person sneaking into her room and stealing her stuff? Maybe. Was it really that she was scared that if the door was left unlocked, it could get out? Definitely. It may have been irrational but everything about Rachel’s life recently had been, so she was used to it.

Rachel slowly made her way down the hall towards Dick’s room, realising she forgot to put her boots on as her socked feet padded along the old mouldy wooden floor. She stopped at his door, a wave of anxiety hitting her. What would she even say? Hey Dick, can you take the mirror down in my room? There’s a creepy demon inside it that looks like me. Yep, totally a normal conversation that wouldn’t make her seem even weirder than she actually was. Maybe this was a bad idea and she should just go back-

No. She couldn’t back in there. Not with… Not with it staring her down. Not with everything it said. She couldn’t… She just couldn’t. Everything it said was starting to push her over the edge, every day she felt closer to just letting it win, to just letting it take-

Rachel’s spiralling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock opening and she felt her panic spike. Guess there was no time to rethink now…

Dick opened the door, a look of shock appearing on his face for a moment at the sight of Rachel but was quickly erased. Rachel noticed he always did that. Have little bursts and spurts of emotions before quickly schooling his features as if it was the worst thing known to mankind to smile sometimes. What was he hiding?

“Rachel…” He started, leaning his arm up against the doorframe. “What are you doing out here? It’s late.” His tone seemed worried, but mainly confused.

“Uh,” Rachel paused. God, this was stupid. “You know what, it’s nothing. I’ll just-“

“Hey. If you something bothered you enough to walk all the way over here, then it can’t be nothing. What’s wrong?” His forehead creased ever so slightly, making the expression that Rachel had learned to recognise as his weird version of concern. 

“I, uh…” Rachel bit her lip. It was now or never.

“Can you take down my mirror… Please?” Her voice was quiet as she spoke, clearly having to force herself to speak.

Dick had a blank look on his face for a moment, gears turning in his mind as he tried to come up with the best way to approach the situation. He almost seemed like a robot.

“You want me to take down your mirror?” He questioned, trying to gain more data before making a more drastic move. Or at least that’s how Rachel imagined his robot mind work.

“Um, yeah… I know it’s-“ She was cut off by Dick stepping out of his room and shutting the door quietly.

“Sounds simple enough.” He said casually, as if he did this for everyone he knew, starting to make his way down towards Rachel’s room.

Rachel stood still, brain rushing to catch up as her body stayed frozen. “Oh, uh, thanks…” She mumbled, unsure if Dick could even hear her. She was thrown off by how easily he obliged, by how he didn’t push her to explain why at all. But Rachel would be lying if she said that wasn’t exactly what she needed in that moment.


End file.
